


Gwen and Mickey's Not-So-Interdimensional Rockin' Eve 2021

by LostInTheThicket



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: All My Homies Hate 2020, Fuck 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/pseuds/LostInTheThicket
Summary: Harried, tired, and ran ragged throughout the entire year, the Champions of Earth-6 spend the end of a dismal year in a unique way. And for Gwen and Mickey, that way couldn't come at a more opportune time...
Relationships: Seol Hee & Miles Morales & Gwen Stacy & Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Gwen and Mickey's Not-So-Interdimensional Rockin' Eve 2021

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to wish you and yours a Happy New Year. May we forget 2020. If it was good for you, hope better moments happen to you in 2021. Have a good one, y'all, okay?
> 
> And hope we can chill one year from now. 'Til then? Walk good...and be easy.

For Earth-6, especially for its superheroes, no day was the same as the last. Due in no small part to the Sokovia Accords, the stress was incalculable, magnified by reports of chaos all over the world. Luckily, the Champions - clandestine yet all-encompassing - sought to protect those who can't be protected, to help where few can.  
  
Unfortunately, this year brought new strifes and struggles that wore the group down.

Schedules, prior engagements, near-death experiences -- the year's events made it complicated for the Champions to meet and relax. And so, Gwen and Mickey took it upon themselves to have a nice get-together. A way for their friends to relax as much as possible, all the while seeing each other, smiles and all.

"Video conference call?" asked Gwen.

"Video conference call," Mickey replied.

* * *

As each screen blared, the Champions enjoyed a nice party in each of their homes. Refreshments and games galore helped kick the party into high gear, each member regaling the rest with their stories.

"This is the strangest party I've been in," Gwen said, comfy in her pyjamas, " but this is kinda fun. I didn't think you guys would join me in comfy solidarity."

Sure enough, each member of the Champions - even Grey - had their own comfy clothing, relaxing in their rooms with drinks.

"It's a cruel world, Gwendolyn," Grey said, her feet up on Mickey's computer desk. "In life, you need to let some days run their course. What's the worst that can..."

"Don't listen to her." Mickey pushed Grey's legs out of the way, almost lazily in his effort. As Grey pouted, he shook his head before looking at her, acquiescing to her slothful presence. Settling for a throw pillow placed on the desk, he watched as Grey placed her legs on the desk again. "Still, I think this is something we all need. Ain't that right, Seol?"

The Champions watched as Seol smiled, heavy bags under her eyes. Though weary from her tours and adventures, the black-and-white pyjamas and cat-ear headphones made it clear to everyone that she was entertained.

"I needed this," Seol said. "Between everything here and with all of you, I needed a break like this. I think we all do."

Everyone except Grey mused on Seol's words, yet Grey frowned, shaking her head.

"I didn't," she said, seeing the rest of the Champions eye her down like a wet noodle at a party. "What? It's not my fault you need sleep."

Safe and sound in his bedroom, Miles sipped on his horchata, playing the role of the DJ. "Is it okay if I change the subject?"

"Please," Seol begged Miles, the corner of her eye seeing Grey wink with a grin. "I don't want to talk about sleep or naps or anything involving a bed."

As he laughed, Miles nodded. "Yeah, no worries. I gotta say something. Not for nothin', guys, but I know I'm happy we actually managed to get an album out."

"Right?!" Seol smiled. "It's not a lot, but I'm glad our cover band a real band now. I won't lie to you guys. It's pretty frustrating navigating through so many problems with all of this, trying to make it work and everything."

"I can tell, _eine Freundin,"_ Mickey said, sipping on an alcoholic egg-nog cocktail. "You were up in here cussin' in Korean to Grey, talkin' about 'red tape' and shit."

"And like I said before, If there's one thing I know, it's dealing with contracts." Grey shrugged. "Those are the rules, Seol. You don't have to like it, but you need to accept it."

"Duh, of course, Grey. I have to. I gotta do it for my fans and my family." Seol placed her hands over her heart. "I bust my ass off to make them happy. Sometimes I work to make all of you happy! I don't want to...feel like a burden since I'm with Atlas and not with you guys."

Silence lingered before Gwen and Mickey broke the silence.

"You don't have to work so hard all by yourself," Gwen said, placing her drumsticks on the side. "You got us, now!"

"Yeah, Gwen's right. And hey, I get it. Trust me," Mickey uttered with a smile. Thumping Grey's sides, he thumbed over to her as he hoped to ease Seol's spirits. "Outside of Ms. Bane-of-All-Things-Good over here, I think we all understand saving people's a handful nowadays. And tryin' to do somethin' good with the Accords down our backs suck."

"So if you need music to take your mind off of it, that's great," Gwen added. "We're all here to help you."

Mickey's toothy grin formed. "You're speakin' to the choir, Seol. And we hear ya"

A beaming smile curled across Seol's lips; grateful, she nodded, mouthing a 'thank you' to Mickey. She looked to Grey, mimicking a throat gag, before seeing the archfiend-in-disguise give her a thumbs-up.

"You need a lead guitarist after all," Grey said, leaning back. "I'm not for being a goody-two-shoes hero, but this band - and Mickey Mouse - would be lost without me. So...I'm in your corner, Seol."

Grey watched, playfully rolling her eyes at Seol's finger-heart gesture. Seeing and hearing it all, Miles leaned forward, placing his drink down while he shrugged.

"We don't have to argue, guys," he said. "We can always just chill and enjoy ourselves. It's not like anyone else is gonna visit--" Suddenly, Miles overheard his door ringing, seconds before hearing his family welcome his nieces and nephews. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh? I don't like that. Miles?" Gwen crossed her arms. "Tell me your family didn't plan any sudden New Year's celebrations."

Smiling sheepishly, Miles whispered through his computer, "I'll see you guys later. Kinda have an impromptu family get-together I didn't know about. It sucks, I know. _Feliz Año Nuevo_ , okay?"

As the Champions all wished Miles well, seeing his screen fade to black, silence lingered before Grey looked at Gwen's screen. The two shared a look before the archfiend grinned.

"So, Gwendolyn, ever sipped champagne on New Year's?" Grey asked Gwen.

"No!" Gwen exclaimed; though a little bit jealous, she crossed her arms. "And you can't make me, no matter how many times you'll say 'don't worry, it's okay, no one will ever know'."

"Fair enough," Grey shrugged. "It's not my fault you're a police captain's daughter. He'd be rather cross with you. I'll tell you what. Let's enjoy ourselves, hm? I'll break out the wine for us, to drink to good health for all!"

Gwen gave Grey the middle finger as Grey made her exit, causing the rest of the group to laugh. And so, the Champions - even with Miles' intermittent returns - decided to ring in another new year chilling with hip-hop in the background, relaxing like the dysfunctional group of friends they were.

**Author's Note:**

> RIP to MF DOOM.


End file.
